Dumbldore's biggest regret
by Creepyshado
Summary: Dumbledore leaves Harry with the Dursleys who take him to Ruggsville in the summer two years before he is to go to Hogwarts. Soon he has a new father
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I own neither stories

Dumbledore knew Harry was getting abused at the Dursley's and frankly it amused him. Soon Harry would arrive at Hogwarts as the weak boy whom would sacrifice himself for the greater good agenda. He would then marry Ginny and leave Dumbledore his money. That plan went out the window after Harry arrived at Hogwarts a very different boy than expected.

2 years earlier.

"Boy get in this car" Vernon yelled as he scarfed down endless fried chicken after fueling up at a desilt gas station full of unnatural things and run by a clown. They were driving through Texas on their way to Hollywood for a vacation after visiting New Orleans, and had to stop for gas and burgers for Dudley. "Perhaps we should leave him as he is a clown that freakish fuck" yelled Dudley as he scanned the radio for some new age music to jam to. Vernon continued licking the grease off his fingers when he noticed Harry was not coming out. "Boy get the fuck over here before I rip you new asshole said Vernon and Petunia together. Just then Vernon was knocked out by someone as Dudley and Petunia were led by gunpoint into an unmarked vehicle. An old wrestler named MC Daviz watched as the clown and a blonde haired man led the 2 fat fucks and the horse faces bitch into the back of a pickup truck by gunpoint. Vernon, Dudley and Petunia were gagged and woke up sometime later at a dinner table. The fun was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own either story.

Chapter 2 The Journey to Hogwarts

September 1st

Harry Potter had just said goodbye to his adopted father whom had taken him to London to attend Hogwarts. He and his family were on the run and had taken up new names after escaping Texas and the electric chair. In short they were known as the Dursleys which is why Dumbldore was not suspicious to Harry's living arrangements. Harry had already said goodbye to the rest of his family earlier that day at their hideout which was number 4 Privet drive, before he and his father set out for King's Cross. He had arrived early and noticed a red headed family screaming and shouting. "Now what is the platform number" she shouted. Harry noticed she had a girl on a leach whom was screaming "Where is he, my Harry you said he would be here "! Harry tried to ignore them but soon the chubby lady smelt blood and began making her way over to him but he quickly ran onto the train. But the lady apparated in front of him blocking the entrance to the train. Finding himself blocked Harry pistle whipped her across the face knocking her out and becoming the last one to board the train.

Settling himself into a compartment he quickly made three new friends, Draco Malfoy, and his pals Crabbe and Goyle. After a few moments Harry got bored and reached into the trunk that his family had packed for him. The trunk was loaded with guns and knives and all of it was hidden beneath his robes and school books. This earned him skeptical looks from everyone else in the compartment. Harry decided he would have to teach these fools. Eventually even muggle hating Malfoy learned to love guns as Harry swapped him a basic shotgun in exchange for some sweets and a sack of gold but the good times would not last as they were interrupted by Ron Weasley.

The slow witted red head barged into their compartment and had demanded that Harry join him and ditch his "deatheater" friends. "Harry mate we missed you at the platform, Dumbledore's not going to like you hanging out with these arses" Ron said as he eyed the sack of gold and made a lunge to take it despite being in front of everybody in the compartment.

"Listen if you don't fucking leave ill pop your carrot top head" Harry said cocking his rifle. Ronald quickly went scrambeling and began muttering "wait till Dumbldore finds out" and the rest of the journey was pleasant.

Arriving at Hogwarts they were escorted onto boats by a large giant of a man named Hagrid. Weasley tried jumping out of his boat and into the one where Harry was seated. Weasley ended up tipping his boat as he and Neville Longbottom almost drowned. Soon they got there first view of Hogwarts and Harry knew trouble was coming.

They were then escorted to the great hall my the deputy headmistress. Soon Dumbledore let the hat begin to sing its song which Harry ignored as he began showing Draco how to aim his gun. Soon they were called up individually to be sorted. Malfoy went to Slytherin as did Crabbe and Goyle. "Potter Harry" McGonagall shouted and Harry stepped up to be sorted. The hat didn't even land on his head before proclaiming him a Slytherin and the great hall went in a panic. After meeting everyone and partsking in the feast they were escorted to the dungeons. Before going to bed Harry was called by head of house Severus Snape. "Potter the headmaster wishes to see you in his office" said Snape in an oily voice wich left no room for debate. Harry angerly followed Snape as they made their way towards the headmasters office.

"Sugar Quill" said Sanpe with a scowl as the doorway opned to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was seated behind his large desk smiled at Harry who responded with a glare. "Hello Harry and welcome to Hogwarts you are proably wondering why you are summoned here" Harry ignored him making the old man frown. "Yes well, ill get to the pint your parents were two of my favorite students and I know they would be concerned with you being sorted in Slytherin which is the house that Lord Voldemort was a part of, you do know about the circumstances of your parents death and your scar right." said dumbldore in a patronizing voice.

"Can I leave now" said Harry agerlily. Dumbldore sighed "Yes, but to Gryffindor, your parents house. I think you will enjoy it there as it is your parents old house and I have already arranged for a delightful boy to be your friend perhaps you've heard of him Ronald Weasley, perhaps you and him can talk about quidditch and jog around the lake, his parents have already agreed for you to spend the Christmas holidays at their lovely manor the Burrow" said Dumbldore in an encouraging voice.

"Im staying in Slytherin as it is where I belong and if you try to stop me ill leave this shithole" said Harry while Snape grinned. "

"But Harry" Dumbldore began as he stood up but was cut off. "If you take one step towards me youll regret it old man". Harry said menacingly as Dumbldore paled.

"Now Harry I must insist" said Dumbldore as he made to grab Harry by the arm to which Harry responded to stabbing him in upper leg/crotch area. "ahhhhh shit" Dumbldore screamed releasing Harry and dropping to the floor trying to pull out the knife from his quickly reddining robes. Snape sprang up "Potter go to your dormitory well discuss this later" Snape said coldly as he attended to Dumbledore's injuries. Harry was about to ask if he was still in Slytherin to which Snape responded "Yes". Harry did not notice a small smile on Snape's face as he helped heal the headmaster.


End file.
